Fire giant
Fire giants are the second strongest giants in RuneScape and they are well known for their combat and Slayer experience and gold charm drop rate. Like all giants, they have high life points but low defence for their combat level. They attack with melee and ranged, and can deal as much as 335 life points of damage per hit. They are particularly weak to slashing weapons, so a chaotic longsword or abyssal whip can prove very effective in defeating them. They seem to have a good chance of dropping items from the rare drop table, making camping them a decent money-making method. Locations Waterfall Dungeon The Waterfall Dungeon requires the player to complete a large portion of the Waterfall Quest to access the area. After the quest, Glarial's amulet and a rope will always be needed to enter the dungeon, reducing the player's inventory space, however a Hoardstalker ring could be used for faster travel, as well as saving one inventory space. The dungeon contains two rooms with many fire giant spawns, and it is rather cramped for better training. Waterfall Dungeon resource dungeon The Baxtorian Falls resource dungeon, located within the Waterfall Dungeon, contains 15 fire giants and requires level 35 Dungeoneering to enter. As it is inside the Waterfall Dungeon, the player must have done the appropriate parts of Waterfall Quest, as well as have Glarial's amulet, and a rope. Alternatively, a hoardstalker ring can be used to teleport directly there. Because of the higher requirements, this dungeon tends to be less crowded than the outer area of the Waterfall Dungeon. Unlike the Chaos Tunnels, a cannon can be set up in this area, allowing a very fast kill rate. The resource dungeon is more spacious than the outer Waterfall Dungeon. Chaos Tunnels Fire giants can be found in three rooms inside the Chaos Tunnels. They are more convenient to get to than the giants in the waterfall. While the tunnels do not have the effect of being in the Wilderness, all but the most remote entrance to the tunnels are located within the Wilderness, so players must choose to either risk player killers or take a very long walk. The non-wilderness route, safe from player killers, is located under the statue just south of the sawmill in Varrock, leading through the Dagon'hai area and most of the chaos tunnels. Completion of What Lies Below is required to use this route and completion of the Hunt for Surok subquest is useful, allowing all portals in the tunnels to be usable. The various recommended rooms located in the tunnels are as follows: * The first room of fire giants is just west of the Giant rock crabs room. The rock crabs are accessible directly via the rift entrance northeast of Edgeville marked #2 on the Chaos Tunnels map. Using the west portal in this room will take the player to the fire giants area. * The second room containing fire giants is just south of the room that contains Moss giants to the north-west rift entrance marked #4 on the Chaos Tunnels map. These fire giants are actually fairly remote, requiring a decent walk from any entrance which easily results in players getting lost. The shortest routes to this room actually go through the other rooms with other fire giants anyway, so this room is usually only used as an overflow room. Bank runs from here are cumbersome, so players slaying here will probably want to consider only picking up abbreviated drops. * The third room of fire giants is east from the Dust devils on rift entrance marked #1 on the Chaos Tunnels map. These fire giants are also remote and barely used at times. Protect from melee or Deflect melee is highly advised as there are several Mummies that can hit very high on the way. The fire giants here are much more cramped then the other two rooms meaning it is possible to train here quickly without moving around. It is highly recommended to use Dust devil protection in case you accidentally attack one on the way. Otherwise use entrance marked #4, run south past the fire giants to the Zamorak group to the Giant rock crabs and use the southernmost portal in the crab room to end up in the fire giants. Bank runs are cumbersome unless you are on Ancient Magicks. Smoke Dungeon The Smoke Dungeon from the Desert Treasure quest has a number of fire giants, and is usually empty of players. There are 4 fire giants located in the large central chamber at the corners of the room, along with others scattered throughout the dungeon. Players accessing the dungeon through the passage from Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon will find two clusters of them to the north. This Dungeon requires the player to wear either a face mask, Gas mask, Masked earmuffs, or slayer helm. Without a mask item the player's health will drop very quickly due to smoke inhalation; an environmental hazard present within the dungeon which rapidly hits for around 200 life points. The smoke itself cannot kill, but it can lower life points enough to make entering combat risky. Brimhaven Dungeon There are a number of fire giants in the Brimhaven Dungeon, which requires a toll of 875gp per trip (exempt from toll if a player has ever acquired the Karamja Gloves 3) to access. These giants are now a good option for both training and slayer, as the wild dogs are unaggressive to players who are over combat level 71. Using the Brimhaven Dungeon can be a convenient method of banking the drops of the fire giants: Teleport to Ardougne or Ardougne cape, House Teleport (Chipped) or boat from the Ardougne docks, repeat. The easiest way to get there would be by using the Karamja lodestone, which is just east of the dungeon. Deep Wilderness Dungeon The Deep Wilderness Dungeon, slightly southeast of the Wilderness agility course, contains 6 fire giants spread across the room just before the end of the dungeon which contains the new entrance into the Grotworm/Queen Black Dragon lair. This dungeon is un-advisable due to the large spread of Fire Giants being mingled into a larger population of Shadow Spiders. Category:Giants Category:Zamorakians Strategies Fire giants use Ranged and melee attacks to fight, and have no special abilities or attacks. Their Smoke Dungeon habitat, however, deals rapid damage to unprotected players, so players wishing to kill them there should wear protective face gear; a face mask, masked earmuffs, or any slayer helm variant. Any of these will block the environmental damage. Fire giants are weak to slash weapons. This means the most effective weapons to use on them are dual-wielded drygore longswords, chaotic longswords, chaotic claws, or an abyssal vine whip with an enhanced excalibur. An Armadyl godsword in passive mode is also effective, as it boosts the player's attack and strength. Additionally, a dwarf multicannon can be used in the waterfall dungeon, waterfall resource dungeon, Brimhaven dungeon and deep wilderness dungeon locations, for faster kills. For players who struggle to kill fire giants without losing a lot of health, there are several methods that can be used to heal without bringing food along. Fire giants have an uncommon drop of cooked lobsters, which heal up to 1200 life points at a time. The Regenerate ability can be used to heal while out of combat, at the cost of adrenaline; it is recommended to use this when at 100% adrenaline. The Vampyrism aura, scrimshaw or superior scrimshaw of Vampyrism, the off-hand enhanced excalibur sword, or the Soul Split ancient curse can all be used to heal as damage is dealt to the fire giants. Guthan's equipment is not recommended for use in the Smoke Dungeon, but can be used in all the other locations to heal life points. The Bones to Peaches spell can be used to turn the fire giants' 100% big bone drop into healing peaches, if unlocked from the Mage Training Arena, or a bunyip Summoning familiar can be used to heal over time. If players choose to use Soul Split, they should forego the use of Bones to Peaches, and should instead use a combination of the bonecrusher and demon horn or split dragontooth necklace Dungeoneering rewards to automatically restore Prayer points as they kill fire giants. Players who have bought the Herbicide Dungeoneering reward are recommended to bring it to fire giants, as they commonly drop low level herbs. Players may also find a gem bag useful, if they wish to collect the uncut gems that fire giants drop. Drops 100% drop Charms Weapons, armour and ammunition Runes Herbs Other Rare drop table Universal drops Trivia * Even though the TokKul-Zo is supposed to work against "TzHaar, Fire and Obsidian creatures", it has no effect on Fire Giants; as no charges are used. This may be due to the fact that the TokKul-Zo is designed for use against Lava creatures. * A hidden update on 9 July 2013 caused fire giants to no longer be aggressive. This was reverted on 9 February 2015, making them aggressive again. * These monsters create a very quiet rustling or hissing sound all the time, which gets louder as you get closer to the giant. According to the Audio Options interface, this is considered an ambient sound. It probably represents their internal fire, visible from above a giant's head. * These monsters were popular for training ranged prior to the Evolution of Combat, but have since lost popularity due to their new ability to retaliate with ranged attacks of their own. * Before the graphical updates, the Fire Giants' weapon was often thought to be a Dragon 2h sword. This was before Dragon 2hs were released in the game, so this similarity was noted by many players. One player even asked in the third Postbag from the Hedge: }} The reply was: }} References fi:Fire Giant nl:Fire giant Category:Giants Category:Zamorakians